White Fire
by afragilelie
Summary: Adriane is recieving strange emails from an unknown source. She has also been getting feelings of doom whenever she's around Dreamer. Could these two things be connected somehow? And if so, how will it affect Adriane?


Adriane walked through the trees. She began to run, fear racing through her. What was happening? For some reason, she had a feeling of impending doom. Adriane called out to Dreamer, the mistwolf pup Silver Eyes let return to Ravenswood with her. Silver Eyes was the pack mother of a group of mistwolfs in Aldenmor. "Dreamer! Where are you?" She yelled weakly. Adriane hated the fear that was in her voice, but she had to find him no matter what.  
  
A loud bark came from behind the girl. Adriane turned to face the small mistwolf pup. His silver fur glistened in the morning sun. Dreamer smiled at Adriane, and she smiled back. Adriane sighed in relief, and hugged Dreamer as soon as the mistwolf had appeared from the blanket of mist. Dreamer licked Adriane affectionately, and she hugged even tighter to the wolf.  
  
"I thought.. Well-." Adriane said in a whisper. The mistwolf pup stared at the dark haired girl. He knew that she was thinking of Stormbringer. The wolf that had died in Aldenmor trying to save the rest of the mistwolf pack. Tears filled Adriane's eyes, but she held them back. Even though she felt like she could share anything with him, Dreamer, she always got a weird feeling when she showed her emotions.  
  
"I had a strange feeling that made me worry, that's all. The same one I had gotten when ." Adriane shuddered at the thought.  
  
She could still remember so clearly what it was like without Stormbringer. It happened about a month or so ago. A pack of mistwolfs had come through the portal that connected Adriane's world with Aldenmor, the home of the dark sorceress. The pack leader, Moonshadow, led around thirty other mistwolfs to Adriane's world. He said that Stormbringer belonged with them, and not with Adriane's kind. Secretly, Adriane followed Stormbringer through the portal, and found herself in Aldemore. That's were she met Zach, a strange boy who claimed he was raised by mistwolfs. His parents were killed by the same Manticore that tried to destroy Ravenswood a few months before. Adriane lived at the Ravenswood Wildlife Preserve with her grandmother. Zach had saved Adriane a couple of times, and she repaid him by giving him a dragon stone. It allowed him to understand what the baby dragon Drake, was thinking. At first, Adriane thought the dragon's egg was a rock. It was the first thing she had met when she arrived at Aldemore. When she cleaned the egg off, it was actually covered in beautiful swirling colors that changed constantly. The dark sorceress wanted Drake, and would stop at nothing to get him. She also was after the other magical creatures of Aldemore, and of the Ravenswood Wildlife Preserve. The dark sorceress wanted to use the magic of the animals to become stronger, which is one of the reasons Adriane, Emily, and Kara needed to stay alert for anything strange. Other than the animals of course. Emily was the healer, Kara the blazing star, and Adriane the warrior. Together, they were three powerful mages, who were destined to stop the dark sorceress, and find Avalon, the home of all magic. The dark Sorceress was angered when she found out that Drake had imprinted on Adriane when he hatched, which meant that his power was being shared Drake called Adriane mama, and made a bond with Zach. He told Adriane that dragons were fierce creatures, but soon grew close to Drake. Adriane and Zach found Stormbringer, and Zach's old pack mother that Moonshadow thought he killed. Moonshadow forgave Zach, and together they stopped the dark sorceress from killing the poor animals she kept in her dungeon. The black fire had got to them, but the dragonflies, Kara's little friends, opened a small portal that allowed Emily to heal the animals. Sadly, Adriane took Stormbringer back to Ravenswood, leaving Zach and Drake behind. Silver Eyes, the mistwolf pack mother, let Dreamer return home with Adriane. The dark haired girl shook the sad memories from her mind.  
  
She thought she saw the mistwolf grow a quick grin, and then it was gone. She crossed her arms, and stomped away. Dreamer caught up with her, and this time for sure, Adriane saw a huge grin on the mistwolf's face.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that!" Adriane said in an annoyed voice. "Of course I miss Zach, but were only friends. That's all, so don't get any ideas! I think I've known you long enough to know how you think." The dark haired girl said defensively. Even though the mistwolf pup couldn't speak to her through thoughts, she still felt like she understood him. Dreamer waged his tail, and dissolved into a thick cloud of mist. He was gone, and Adriane sighed again. She actually wasn't sure how she felt about Zach. He was nice, smart, and well.cute. Adrenaline filled her, but she didn't know why. Adriane suddenly remembered how she felt before Dreamer showed up. Worried, but why? She ran through the woods, finally reaching the mansion where her grandmother and she lived.  
  
Later that day, Adriane got onto the computer in the library, connected to the internet and went to the Ravenswood website. There were lots of emails, and she decided to read some. One caught her eye. Beside the place where a return address was supposed to be, there was a picture of a paw, a wolf's paw. Adriane read:  
  
Dear Adriane,  
  
I hope you get this letter. I've visited the Ravenswood web site many times, and think that you, Emily, and Kara are doing a great job. Keep up the good work. There's only one problem.but I can't tell. I know about you and the other two mages. The healer and the blazing star. And about all the magic animals you three have kept hidden. Like the quiffles, the Pegasus, and Phel. I didn't send you this letter to try and scare you Adriane. Believe me; I wouldn't play a prank about something this serious. The reason for my letter is this; you and the others are in grave danger. That's all I can say, so be alert and cautious. If I can, I may send you another letter with more details. Keep the fire burning bright, warrior.  
  
~White Fire~  
  
Adriane read the last words over again. Chills ran up her spin, and she could feel herself trembling. How did they know that she was the warrior, and about Stormbringer? Whoever they were, they may have the answers as to why she's been having strange feelings lately, the dark haired girl thought. A knock sounded at the library door.  
  
"C- Come in." Adriane whispered. Emily Fletcher came in with a serious expression on her face. She was loyal, and kind. The complete opposite of Kara, Adriane thought. Emily was also the healer. A few months ago when animals were being hurt by the black fire, Emily used her magic stone to heal them. It had swirls of rainbow colors on it.  
  
Adriane saw Emily's stone peeking out from under her sleeve. It was glowing brightly. Adriane glanced at hers. She turned the stone that hanged from a bracelet on her wrist, around. It also glowed with bright energy. Adriane's stone was in the shape of a wolfs paw. Golden yellow and black spots covered the small stone. She looked up. Emily had sat down next to her by the computer. Freckles covered the area around her nose, and her skin was pale. Her long, curly auburn hair hanged down to her shoulders. Emily pushed it back, and started to read the email that White Fire had sent. Quickly, Adriane closed the email, and then logged off of the internet. Emily looked at her with interest.  
  
"What's wrong Adriane?" Emily asked in a concerned voice. I shook my head, and peered at the computer screen one more time before standing up.  
  
"It was just another email from a Ravenswood fan." Adriane shrugged off and smiled. Emily bit her lip, then ran to the window and looked out. She turned around to face Adriane.  
  
"Well. okay then. Look, it's a beautiful day out. We should take a walk around the preserve and see if we can find Ozzie, Aerial, and Lyra." Emily said excitedly. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Emily and Adriane strolled through the tall trees. It felt empty without all of its magical inhabitants. Emily's heart sank when she thought of how much she missed her friends. Then again, she was thankful that they were safe in Adlenmor.  
  
Adriane whistled through the forest. Suddenly, Dreamer was at her side. He shook his head, and pounced at a leaf blowing in the wind. When he missed it and landed on his nose, the girls laughed. He looked up at them and smiled. Emily searched the skies for her special friend. When she spotted the snow owl soaring through the sky towards her, she held out her arm. Aerial landed gracefully on Emily's arm, and nuzzled her hair. Dreamer playfully barked at Aerial, and she spread her wings out. They shimmered in the afternoon sun, and they all stared at them, as if in a trance. Adriane broke the silence.  
  
"So...Emily, do you know when Barbie will get here? She promised us she would help out with the preserve today..." The dark haired girl said uncertainly. Emily sighed, and breathed in the cool air.  
  
"You know, you don't have to worry about Kara. I'm certain that she's as dedicated to Ravenswood as we are. She'll be here." Emily breathed out, but at the same time, she wasn't really sure how right she was. She knew that Kara loved Ravenswood, but sometimes it was likely for her to lose track of things. A sound came from behind a nearby bush. Adriane and Emily jumped when they saw a girl dressed in pink come out. Her hair was long, straight and fell down to the girl's shoulders. Kara smiled, and placed her hands on her hips. She wore a pink T-shirt, with a red heart in the center. Her pants were tan, and her sneakers, also pink.  
  
"Hey girls. What's up?" Kara Davies asked as she walked around them. Lyra showed up, jumping from a tree branch. The big spotted cat rubbed her head against Kara. The blonde laughed and gave Lyra a scratch behind the ears. Emily could hear the huge cat's purr. Adriane just stood there, with an annoyed look on her face. Kara saw it too. "What? Did I do something wrong to offend you all mighty Xenon?" Adriane's face was now showing hatred, but Emily knew that the two girls were really friends. Adriane mumbled something under her breathe, but Emily didn't hear it. All six of them stalked off to the Ravenswood manor. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kara sat in the library. Emily was next to her, watching Ozzie. Ozzie, the ferret, was on the computer reading through the mail. Ozzie was actually an elf, sent by the fairymentals to find them. The three mages, magic masters, of earth.  
  
The fairymentals lived in Aldenmor, and were like guardian spirits of nature. They made Ozzie a ferret in order to disguise him. Kara felt a little guilty that when Ozzie finally had the choice to become an elf again, he chose not to. Instead he left Aldenmor, and all of his friends, to return home with them. Kara could still remember their final battle with the dark sorceress, and how she found out that she, Kara Davies, was related to her! Kara also found Be*Tween, a musical band of spellsingers! They told her about her ancestor, Lucinda, who was the most powerful fairy queen and the dark sorceress's sister. The blonde haired girl shivered at the thought that she was related to something so evil.  
  
"Hey! Here's an email from..White Fire! Let's see what they wrote, shall we?" Ozzie asked. I saw Adriane's face go white, and then she raced to the ferret's side. When he opened the letter, Adriane to control. She took the mouse and deleted the email before any of us had a chance to read it.  
  
"Hey! What was that about? That was an email from a Ravenswood fan! What if it was for me!?" Kara asked with frustration. Adriane shrugged it off and leaned against the computer table.  
  
"What makes you so sure it was a fan Barbie? Especially one of yours? Personally, I think being the president of the Ravenswood committee has gone to your head a bit. Don't you agree Emily?" Adriane questioned Emily. The red haired girl looked at both of her friends. Emily hated when they fought like this, but she did want to know what the email was..  
  
"Um, what was the email Adriane? Was it the one you had read earlier this morning? Not that I'm taking sides..but I would like to know what the message was. Remember guys, we're in this together. B.F.'s forever, right? If the message was important, I think it would be best for all of us to know Adriane. Don't you think so to?" 


End file.
